The present invention refers to an apparatus for dewatering organic sewage sludge, industrial sludge and special waste sludge of varying composition by pressure.
German Pat. No. 263,722 discloses an apparatus for dewatering peat or the like, which includes a receiving chamber equipped with filter candles for slidingly supporting a plunger. This apparatus has the drawback that the process runs only discontinuously.